Thin Ice
|description = Cut ice with skating skills to sink the snow beasts.}} Thin Ice is a spin-off from the Frost Bite series, released on November 28, 2007 (no Thin Ice) (a link to Thin Ice is present). Like the previous Frost Bite game, the player controls an eskimo whose goal is to sink monsters on the ice. This game was one of the launch titles for the iPhone and Android Nitrome Touchy, launched on October 31st, 2012 for iPhone and November 21st, 2012 for Android. ---- Controls Flash Mouse - Move the eskimo around on the ice. The Eskimo will follow the mouse cursor wherever the player clicks and holds. Touchy * Twist smartphone left/right - move eskimo left/right *Press skate button while skating - move on ice *Press boot button while skating - move and cut into ice Levels Thin Ice has 20 levels, each with various enemies on the ice that the Eskimo needs to sink successfully without depleting all her energy. Level 1 This level includes furry creatures. Level 2 There are four furry horned creatures. Level 3 There are three furry horned creatures and one furry creature. This level introduces the snowflake, clock, and lightning. Level 4 This level introduces snowballs. Two furry horned creatures and two furry creatures are present in this area. Level 5 This level introduces ice crystals, along with four-horned jumping creatures. Level 6 This level has six furry horned creatures and has snowballs rolling vertically. Level 7 This level has six bull beasts. Level 8 This level introduces spike sphere chains. The enemies for this level are three horned jumping creatures and three furry creatures. Level 9 This level has flying elephant heads and snowballs rolling left. Level 10 This level introduces the hazardous thin ice. Four furry creatures patrol the area. Level 11 This level has four ice shooting creatures, three furry horned creatures, and two bull beasts. Level 12 This level has a large number of spike sphere chains, and a lot of snowflakes to stop the chains. Four horned jumping creatures patrol the area. Level 13 This level has four ice shooting creatures and thin ice. Level 14 There are three furry horned creatures and four snowballs with a gap between them rolling horizontally. This is a small level, therefore it is difficult for the Eskimo to maneuver around the enemies. Level 15 This level introduces five giant white walruses. There are also two furry creatures, and thin ice in various places. Level 16 This level introduces the bird monsters. There are two adult, two youth, and two babies. Level 17 This level has spike sphere chains, two furry horned creatures, and a furry creature. Level 18 There are four adult bird monsters, and there are ice crystals. Level 19 This level introduces the underwater worm. There are also four flying elephant monsters. Level 20 The last level of the game. There are five giant white walruses, thin ice, and one underwater worm. Ending Enemies *'Furry creatures' - These enemies walk horizontally at a fixed slow speed. *'Furry horned creatures' - These enemies move vertically. They have a fixed slow speed as well. *'Horned jumping creatures' - These enemies have horns and jump up and down while following the Eskimo. They move quickly, but they also move slow at times, especially when the Eskimo is not in their sight. *'Bull beasts' - Bull beasts will charge towards the Eskimo when they see her. They can fall into water by walking into it, or by falling after the ice beneath it has been cut. They move fast when charging, and slow when walking. *'Flying monsters' - These monsters drop eggs, which create small blasts, when they are flying. They can only be dropped into water while they are on land. *'Ice shooting creatures' - These monsters move around and will shoot out three pieces of ice that will go up in the sky, come down, and try to hit the player. *'Giant white walruses' - These monsters are big, and they will stay in one place. Their only attack is to jump up and make a large blast. They also appear in Frost Bite 2. *'Bird monsters' - They multiply a few seconds after they have been dropped in the water. These enemies are often difficult to sink. *'Underwater worm' - Once the underwater worm reaches the Eskimo's resting place, he will break out of the ice in an attempt to injure her. The player can see him by his shadow underneath the water. Hazards *'Ice crystals' - These will freeze the Eskimo in a block of ice for a couple of seconds. During this time, the player keeps the same momentum that she had while she slid into it. The Eskimo is also vulnerable to damage. *'Snowballs' - These will roll completely one way, respawn, and come back the same way again. They will not hurt enemies. *'Spike sphere chains' - These will be spinning, either fast or slow. If the Eskimo touches any part of the hazard, she will receive damage. *'Thin ice' - When the Eskimo skates on this, she will fall in it. The ice has small cracks in it, and the player can see the water underneath it. Pick ups *'BONUS letters' - When the player picks up one of these letters by themselves, they won't get any points. However, if all are picked up, the player will receive 1000 points. Frozen treats *'Popsicles' - All popsicles are worth 25 points. They are collected by making contact with them using the Eskimo. There are two types: green and orange. *'Ice cream with sprinkles' - 50 points *'Ice cream with pink syrup' - 50 points *'Ice Cream with chocolate cookie' - 100 points Powerups *'Clock' - Gives the player extra time. *'Lighting bolt' - This temporarily makes the player invulnerable to everything except falling into the water. *'Snowflake' - This freezes everything on the screen other than the player. *'Heart' - This gives a quarter of the player's health back. Glitches * Sometimes a hole will not be made in the ice, even when the player made a closed shape. This often happens if the shape is rather small. Other times, it is rare. * Sometimes, the hole will never disappear. This usually happens with very small holes. *In the last level, the the letter "N" of the bonus letters, "BONUS", was missing. This has been fixed, however. *In any level with bird monsters, the smallest bird monsters can get stuck in the sides of the ice bordering the level. This is especially apparent in level 18, where there are many small bird monsters hopping around. While only occurring very rarely, this glitch prevents the Eskimo from drawing a complete circle around the bird monster, and thus the level must be restarted. Nitrome Touchy version Thin Ice is Nitrome Touchy compatible. The screen displays a top-down view of the Eskimo, with a button on either sides that read "Skate" and an icon at the top of the screen reading "Tilt". To move, the player must press and hold one of the "Skate" buttons, causing the Eskimo to glide forward. Steering is done by slightly rotating the device in the corresponding direction the player wants the Eskimo to turn in. They are required to make a small circular motion for the Eskimo to make a closed shape on ice, effectively cutting it away. Thin Ice - Nitrome Touchy.PNG|The controls for Thin Ice using the Nitrome Touchy app on a smartphone. Thin Ice - Nitrome Touchy 2.PNG|The result of a player using the Nitrome Touchy app on a smartphone to control the Eskimo on a computer monitor. Thin Ice Controls.png|The controls Beta content Present in the game's code is unused frozen text for a hyphen (-), apostrophe ('), slash (/), and full colon (:). Also present in the game is a "sound fx holder" - what apparently what seems to be an object that would fit into a level editor. The "sound fx holder" consists of the word "sound fx:", followed by a name for each sound effect. The "sound fx holder" is possibly the only remnant of what seems to be a level editor. Also existing in the game's code is an image that has an image of text, an image present for every specified sound effect. However, although all specified sound effects have an image, not all may have an actual sound effect to go with the given image. References Category:Winter games Category:Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Miniclip games Category:Frost Bite series Category:Action games Category:Nitrome Touchy games Category:2007 games Category:Music by Lee Nicklen Category:Programming by Heather Stancliffe Category:Beta Category:Art by Mat Annal Category:Level-based games Category:Browser games